Gardevoir (Pokemon Legends)
Gardevoir is a central protagonist in Pokemon Legends that joines Sceptile's Group after her house is burned down by Magmortar. Art: Gardevoir used Shadow Ball by purplekecleon Personality Gardevoir has an upbeat, cheerful yet somewhat naive personality. She appears very happy to help people and isn't afraid to display feelings of warmth towards others. However, her distinct sense of naivety has nearly gotten her killed on more than one occassion (When her house was burned down and when was attacked by Ursaring). Although, following various events Gardevoir has become hardened to the conflict and constant threat of death that surrounds her. She often acts as the guiding light within Sceptile's budding rebellion. Powers and Abilities Gardevoir has virtually no physical power with which to fight, however her psychic powers often keep her safe. She has the ability to sense the approach of other powerful beings such as when she sensed Lunatone and Solrock in the Sacred Grounds. She has various forms of energy projection which while not dealing enough damage to cripple an opponent, do distract them. History Prior to the events of Pokémon Legends, Gardevoir had an imaginary friend and was taken into the care of Largent Shiftry at a young age, going on to become his hand maid. She had held this title for an unknown number of years before Sceptile arrived. Pokemon Legends "Broken Links" Gardevoir finds an unconscience Sceptile and takes him back the the house of Largent Shiftry. After tending to his wounds, Shiftry orders Gardevoir to look after him. However, Sceptile escapes. When Magmortar attacked the household, Gardevoir too was forced to flee. "The Path Revealed" Gardevoir finds her way to Empoleon's Guild where she is reunited with Sceptile. She explains the story of how she got there to the group and then watches Sceptile's match with Bisharp. "The Sacred Grounds" Sceptile's Group venture into the Sacred Grounds where Gardevoir senses Lunatone and Solrock. Upon learning the history of Hoenn, the group then make their way to the Dancing Dragon Inn. "Song of Absol" After narrowly avoiding detection by Blaziken, the group leave and travel through Route 120 guided by the mysterious Absol. Gardevoir, Manectric and Lilligant are later attacked by a wild Ursaring, but are saved when Absol returns. "Peak of Mt.Pyre" The Group flee up Mt. Pyre to try to restore the Orbs, they meet Dusclops, who helps them in this endeavour. After it is revealed that their plan is folly, the group flee from Magmortar's forces and are rescued by Briney. "Power of the Order" Gardevoir spots Electivire on an island forcing Briney's boat to pull over. Electivire states that he will clear Sceptile's name if they defeat Magmortar for him. He then provides them with the directions to Terra Cave. "Monsters of Hoenn" The Group reach Terra Cave and dive in in pursuit of Blaziken. They are too late however, and Blaziken uses the power of the Red Orb to awaken Groudon. "The Coming Storm" Gardevoir wishes Sceptile luck before he departs for the Sky Pillar. She then accompanies Manectric, Aggron, Pelipper and Lilligant to Sootopolis. They are confronted by Swampert but Empoleon dives in and allows them to confront Magmortar. "Shining Vivid Green" During the fighting, Magmortar holds Gardevoir at gun point when he realises that he is in trouble. He lets her go however when Sceptile arrives on Rayquaza, quelling Kyogre and Groudon. Part of the group chase after Magmortar to the eastern shore whilst Gardevoir and Sceptile see to a wounded Empoleon. He urges them to help their friends however and they both join the battle. Using the power of the Blue Orb, Magmortar nearly defeats them all, but an enraged Aggron strikes him in the back causing him to lose the Orb's power. The group then finish him off. Upon returning to Littleroot, Gardevoir agrees to stay with Sceptile. Pokemon Legends - Rebellion Around one month before the events of Pokémon Legends - Rebellion, Gardevoir is abducted by Order operatives while scouting for work in Mauville. She spends the next month being tossed around from house to house. "The Awakening" Gardevoir is taken to the House of Massivo Zoroark and imprisoned below in th dungeons with the rest of the prisoners. There she meets young Sandslash who gives her valuable advice. She is later assigned to scrubbing floors. Later on, she and Sandslash witness Zangoose and Seviper imprison an unseen prisoner in solitary confinement. "A Fragile Hope" Gardevoir injures herself performing her duties and is tended to by Zangoose. They have a brief discussion which is later interrupted by Gothitelle. She takes Gardevoir as her new hand maid. "Frozen Heart" Gothitelle discusses the subject of men with Gardevoir, the former decides that Gardevoir will have residence in the house instead of in the dungeon. Gardevoir and Sandslash later question Seviper about solitary confinement. "The Hunted Ones" Gardevoir lends assistance and comfort to Sandslash after he trips and smashes pristine plates all over Zoroark's floor. "Hollow Victory" Sandslash is rescued from Excadrill by Gardevoir. Later she and Sandslash manage to convince Zangoose to turn a blind eye to Sandslash's escape. He then escapes through a hole in one of the corridor floors and promises to bring Sceptile to save her. "Into the Fire" Gardevoir and Zangoose's betrayal is brought to light and the latter is executed by Zoroark. Gardevoir is imprisoned and savagely beaten at the hands of Gothitelle, who plans to take her to Prison 211. "When Life Shatters" Hariyama's force Gardevoir into a carriage with Gothitelle. As the carriage takes off for the prison, it is assaulted by Sceptile and Zebstrika. Gardevoir is rescued and Gothitelle's carriage is sent careening off a cliff. "Too Far From Home" Gardevoir wakes up in a safe location in the south. She and Sceptile talk and catch up. The Group later decide to return to Hoenn, and try to convince Samurott to come with them. "The Phoenix Rises" Having decided to return to Hoenn, Manectric and Gardevoir discuss Zoroark below decks. Pelipper later arrives on the boat and tells the group the truth of the situation in Hoenn. They go to Empoleon's Guild and receive a message from Electivire, stating that the Littleroot citizens are held in Petalburg Woods. "Sceptile's Stratagem" Gardevoir takes part in the mission to rescue the Littleroot citizens from Petalburg Woods. On their escape, it is discovered that Blaziken is still alive. "The Sanctuary" Lilligant voices to Gardevoir concern over Aggron's anger fueled behavior. Gardevoir discovers that Sandslash has gone into Meteor Falls to try and prove himself. She goes in after him and rescues him from the Haunters. "Days of Glory" Gardevoir expresses concern over going after the Grey Islanders and urges Sceptile to exert caution. "Scales of the Snake" The group recieve a mysterious letter from Electivire and Gardevoir accompanies Sceptile and some others to retrieve food. However, they run into Blaziken and quickly take him into their custody. "Ice and Flame" Gardevoir attempts to convince Sceptile to spare Blaziken's life, believing that his knowledge of the Order would enable them to defeat Zoroark. Despite Aggron's protests, this inevitably happens, and Blaziken joins the Rebels. Seviper is captured at the end of the chapter. "Revenge and Redemption" The Rebels prepare for the coming battle against Zoroark. In the evening, Sceptile and Gardevoir are discussing matters when they are interrupted by Lunatone and Solrock. The two mysterious Pokémon tell Gardevoir they will call upon her again at some point when a darkness threatens the land. Casting this aside, Gardevoir later takes Seviper's life in revenge for his betrayal of Zangoose. "The Meteor Crashes" Gardevoir and Lilligant attempt to defend the the mountain path when Zoroark attacks. The Rebels are forced to retreat inside the cave where the battle resumes for a brief period. The Rebels then decide to put their secret plan into action. Gardevoir reluctantly leaves Sceptile behind and leaves the Falls to an unknown location. "The Time of the Rebels" Captain Briney brings Gardevoir and the rest of the Rebels to Ever Grande Stadium for Zoroark's Inauguration Ceremony, disguised as prisoners. When Sceptile unveils himself on stage, the Rebels throw off their disguises and the battle commences. Gardevoir pursues Zoroark and Gothitelle to the top of the Citadel before engaging in a fight with her former captor. She is briefly overwhelmed, but is saved when Sceptile dives into the room. The Battle at Ever Grande ends when Zoroark and Gothitelle plummet to their deaths at the bottom of the tower. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Legends Characters